SECRETLY QUIETLY
by sisca lee
Summary: He is just a poor boy and an orphan. No one there to be friend with him. No money and No shelter. Then some disaster come to him like a tsunami. Hope there will be someone who take care of him before he broken into pieces. HUNKAI. CHANKAI.
1. Chapter 1

SECRETLY QUIETLY

CHAPTER 1

Character :

Kim Jong In

Oh Se Hun

Park Chanyeol

Another

 **Here is the story**

Tubuhnya terbalut jaket tebal musim orang nampak menolehkan kepala kepadanya. Dulu semua orang akan dengan ramah menyapanya. Dulu, hidupnya tidak sehancur pandangan yang diarahkan padanya hanya pandangan iba dan jijik atau perpaduan keduanya. Jika dilihat secara keseluruhan maka kau akan menemukan perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

Ia bekerja sebagai kuli pengangkat barang dahulu, pengantar koran, dan pengantar susu ke rumah-rumah penduduk di sekitar flat kecilnya. Dulu semua orang akan menyapa ramah padanya dan membalas dengan senyum ramah. Tapi semuanya kini kehilangan semua pekerjaan itu karena janin yang ada di dalam perutnya. Orang-orang tidak lagi menggunakan koranpun kini tidak bisa dilakukannya sebanyak dulu. Pembeli susu juga tidak pernah lagi mau mengambil jika susu itu ia yang mengantar. Alhasil, dirinya kini tidak memiliki cukup penghasilan untuk dirinya sendiri. Untungnya, paman pemilik peternakan susu masih memberinya sedikit uang dan susu. Namun bukan karena ia bekerja, tapi karena kasihan padanya.

Dulu, ia akan mendapat banyak tambahan uang saku dari pelanggan karena keramahannya dalam mengantarkan barang dan mengangkut barang. Namun kini, yang dapat dilihat hanyalah seonggok tubuh yang seolah tidak hanya diam dan menatap kosong kedepan meski setiap hari ia terus berjalan-jalan, berharap mungkin ada perubahan dalam hidupnya.

Apa kau mengira ia memiliki suami? Tidak.

Ia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu lulusan sekolah menengah pertama berumur 19 tahun yang sudah dilepas dari panti asuhan sejak usia 16 tahun dan kini hidup sendiri disebuah flat yang dulu disewa selama 5 tahun untuknya oleh seorang donatur panti asuhan yang baik. Meski flat itu sangat kecil dan sederhana namun ia merasa cukup dengan semua itu.

Namun tidak dengan bencana yang menimpanya. Hingga kini ia menjadi seperti ini. Tidak akanada tawa lagi dari bibirnya.

Jongin.

Orang-orang akan memanggilnya begitu. Namanya adalah Kim Jongin, anak manis yang cukup ramah dan sopan kepada semua orang. Tapi kini semua pandangan orang berubah tidak lebih hina dari sampah bagi masyarakat.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman. Tangannya mengelus perutnya pelan, ia lapar. Ia tahu itu. Namun ia tidak lagi memiliki sepeserpun uang. Ia sudah cukup malu dengan paman Lee, pemilik peternakan susu. Ia malu untuk terus meminta belas kasihan padanya. Iatidak pernah lagi membuka suaranya sejak bencana ini menimpanya. Cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah berdendang meminta makanan. Apalagi kini ia membawa satu nyawa lagi.

"Oppa, ini untukmu." Ditengah lamunannya seorang gadis kecil, yang ia tau dulu adalah anak dari pelanggan susu segar yang dikirimkannya. Anak itu menyodorkan sebuah cupcake ditangannya.

" cepat pulang."Ibu dari anak itu anak kemudian berlari meninggalkannya setelah meletakkan cupcake ditangannya.

"Hyebin-ah, jangan dekat-dekat Jongin oppa lagi mulai sekarang."Samar Jongin dapat mendengar suara ibu hyebin.

Hatinya sakit, namun setidaknya cupcake pemberian Hyebin dapat sedikit mengganjal menikmati cupcake pemberian Hyebin dengan khidmat, sudah lama sekali ia tidak memakan makanan seenak ini. Jika kau melihat lebih dekat, kau akan tahu bahwa tubuhnya tampak amat sangat kurus untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang mengandung. Setelah menikmati cupcake pemberian Hyebin, ia tidak beranjak namun tetap duduk disana hingga jam makan siang kemudian baru pulang kembali ke flatnya untuk tidur hingga esok menyapa. Tidur adalah caranya untuk melupakan lapar pada perutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi Oh yakin kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Ayolah Chanyeol, kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang mengaku mengandung anakku hanya untuk meminta uang. Tak hiraukan anak itu."

"Seriously Oh, bagaimana kalau anak itu tidak berbohong?"

"Kau tahu aku Yeol, bagaimana mungkin aku menghabiskan malam bersama orang yang bahkan tidak mungkin duduk bersama kita."

"Tapi anak itu tampak jujur Oh."

"Ayolah yeol, kau mengenalku lebih dari siapapun."

" Ya, dan kau adalah orang yang mudah lepas kendali saat mabuk, apalagi setelah Luhan meninggalkanmu untuk bersama Kris."

"Shut up Park, aku tidak ingin membahas pria jalang Golden digger sepertinya. Shit."

"Okay man. Santailah jika kau tidak pergi."

BLAM

Park chanyeol meninggalkan ruang kerja Oh Sehun, bungsu keluarga Oh yang akan menjadi pewaris seluruh asset milik Beyonds Corp. saat ini ia menjabat sebagai Direktur pemasaran Beyonds Corp. Sementara posisi Direktur utama masih dipegang oleh Ayahnya.

Kejadian ini selalu berulang setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, sejak 5 bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya Oh sehun tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang terjadi padanya dengan seorang remaja yang mengaku diperkosa olehnya. Namun, egoisme seorang Oh tidak membiarkannya untuk bertanya pada remaja itu, Jongin.

Sehun menutup matanya pelan, sedikit memijat pangkal ini hanya sebuah mimpi yakin tidak melakukan pemerkosaan itu, well. Sehun akui dirinya adalah sex monster, tapi ia cukup waras untuk tidak berhubungan dengan sembarang orang apalagi remaja. Namun, sedikit bagian dihatinya merasa bersalah entah karena apa.

 _Flashback ON_

 _"_ _Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Oh?"Jongin bertanya pada penjaga pintu kediaman keluarga Oh._

 _"_ _Ada perlu apa Jongin? Apakah ini saat membayar uang susu?" Tanya sang penjaga yang cukup hapal dengan wajah Jongin yang biasanya mengantar susu dikediaman Oh._

 _"_ _Bukan sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padanya."_

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah membuat janji nak?"_

 _Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya._

 _Namun, dari sana ia dapat melihat Oh sehun yang masuk kedalam mobilnya hendak keluar. Jongin segera berdiri di depan gerbang menghadang mobil Oh Sehun. Sedikit saja Sehun terlambat mengerem mobilnya, mungkin tubuhnya kini telah terpental ke segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Jongin._

 _"_ _Shit, seriously kid. Apa masalahmu?" Oh sehun berujar kasar. Moodnya sedang sangat buruk saat ini._

 _"_ _Tuan harus mendengarkan saya."_

 _"_ _Baiklah, bicara sekarang."_

 _"_ _Bisakah hanya tuan saja yang berbicara dengan saya?"_

 _Sehun membalik tubuhnya kembali menuju ke mobil."Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main."Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya._

 _"_ _Aku hamil tuan." Jongin akhirnya berujar sedikit keras karena Sehun sudah memasuki mobilnya._

 _Sehun kembali keluar dari mobil._

 _"_ _Lalu?" sehun bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

 _"_ _Tuan yang melakukannya."_

 _"_ _Khe, siapapun tahu kau sama sekali bukan tipeku Kid, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menanggapi omong kosong ini."_

 _"_ _Tapi aku tidak berbohong tuan" Jongin berbicara lirih._

 _"_ _Oh, dan aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dirimu dan bagaimana mungkin kau mengandung anakku?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Karanglah cerita yang lebih bermutu, tahu banyak sekali anak sepertimu yang ingin memanfaatkan aku untuk mengambil ."_

 _"_ _Tapi tuan-_

 _"_ _Paman, hentikan langganan susu yang diantar oleh anak ini. Laporkan juga ia telah mencemarkan nama baikku. Pastikan anak ini tidak lagi dapat bekerja karena mulutnya telah berani mencoreng namaku."Setelahnya Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan mobilnya._

 _Setelah hari itu hampir semua pelanggan menghentikan langganan susunya, kabar itu beredar begitu cepat. Semua orang sibuk menggunjingnya yang berbicara bohong dan mencoreng nama baik keluarga Oh. Keluarga terpandang yang disegani di wilayah itu, tidak terlepas dari harta kekayaannya yang melimpah. Semua orang sibuk menyalahkannya, tanpa ada yang bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi. Semua menuduhnya, semua menjudge nya sebagai pelacur cilik. Sejak itu ia memutuskan untuk menutup rapat bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah lagi mengeluarkan suaranya._

 _Flashback OFF_

Jongin terbangun dengan keringat yang menetes, mimpi yang sama, dimana ia kehilangan segalanya karena perbuatan bejat keluarga Oh. Ia meringkuk disudut tempat tidurnya. Menangis terisak karena kehancuran hidupnya. Siapapun yang mendengar tangisannya akan tahu betapa pilu tangisan itu.

Jongin adalah penakut, ia tidak berani membunuh janin yang ada diperutnya, ia juga tidak berani untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, ia tidak berani berbicara kebenaran pada orang lain, ia tidak berani melapor polisi, ia hanya anak-anak yang terjebak dalam keadaan sulit tanpa tahu jalan keluarnya. Terjebak dalam labirin yang tidak berujung.

Ia sudah pasrah, jika setiap hari tubuhnya tidak mendapat asupan makanan, ia yakin ia akan segera mati. Pilihan terbaik dalam hidupnya adalah sebuah kematian yang masih takut terhadap hokum Tuhan.

Jongin adalah penakut dan pengecut bahkan untuk hidupnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap kosong kembali berjalan menuju taman, tubuhnya terlihat pucat, bahkan tangannya gemetar. Ia hanya makan cupcake pemberian hyebin sejak kemarin.

Brug

Seseorang tidak sengaja menyenggol sedikit saja orang yang menabraknya segera menyangganya. Sang pelaku penabrakan segera memapah Jongin menuju kursi taman.

" Kau tidak apa?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Tapi sang penabrak, Chanyeol tahu tubuh orang hamil di depannya tampak bergetar. Chanyeol segera berlari menjauh.

Jongin memasukan tangannya kedalam saku mantel yang sudah Nampak sangat dingin hari mungkin karena tubuh Jongin yang kelaparan.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol Nampak kembali membawa dua cup the hangat dan bakpao hangat."Udara sangat dingin, lihatlah tanganmu , teh ini hangat, mungkin sedikit membantu menghangatkan." Ujar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu jelas remaja hamil yang ada dihadapannya ini, tapi ia tidak berbicara apapun.

"Oh ya..namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."Ujarnya.

Jongin hanya menganggukkan menggenggam erat teh hangat pemberian Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahu namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol

Jongin hanya menggelengkan menatap dalam pada the digenggamannya sesekali menyesapnya.

Jongin melihat intens tubuh remaja tampak kurus, hanya tulang yang terbungkus Nampak sudah sangat tua meski Nampak cekung dengan kantung mata dan mata panda yang nampak jelas.

" Bakpao ini sangat enak, makanlah." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan bakpao kepadanya.

Jongin mengambilnya dan mulai mengginggit tanpa sepatah tahu ia tidak sopan, tapi ia tidak mau tahu. Perutnya yang lapar akhirnya sebenarnya selama seminggu ini selalu memperhatikan ingat kemarin seorang anak memberikan kue padanya dan Jongin memakannya dengan lahap. Chanyeol tahu ini bukan tanggung jawabnya, tapi ia ingat anak ini dulu meminta pertanggung jawaban Oh Sehun. jongin meminta pertanggungjawaban sehun 5 bulan yang lalu, Chanyeol ada didalam mobil mewah sehun, mungkin anak ini tidak bisa melihatnya, namun chanyeol dengan jelas dapat melihat anak ini.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai Jumpa." Ujar Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari bangku sana. Jongin hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

1 bakpao chanyeol masih tersisa Jongin telah habis memakan membungkus bakpao itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Chanyeol melihatnya, chanyeol akan diam di dalam mobilnya sampai Jongin kembali beranjak kembali ke flatnya. Hari ini ia baru berani menyapa Jongin secara langsung. Chanyeol ingat, dulu remaja ini memiliki pipi chubby dan wajahnya manis cukup menggemaskan. Hari ini bahkan chanyeol terkejut atas perubahan wajah Jongin yang nampak seperti kekurangan gizi.

.

.

.

"Seriously Oh, Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Apalagi ini Park? Anak itu lagi"

"Namanya Jongin Oh."

" Aku heran denganmu. Mengapa kau sangat keras kepala untuk membuatku bertanggung jawab. Jangan-jangan kau bersekongkol dengannya."

BUG

"Aku tidak menyangka kau serendah itu Oh." Ujar chanyeol setelah memberi bogem mentah ke rahang sehun.

"Taman central park jam 08.00. Datanglah kesana."

BLAM

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang kerja Sehun. Emosinya meledak, ia baru menyadari hari ini bahwa Jongin tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli makanan akibat ulah Oh Sehun dulu. Ia baru menyadari saat melihat Jongin menghabiskan bakpaonya tadi seperti makanan yang sangat berharga bahkan Jongin menyimpan bakpao yang ditinggalkannya.

"Bodoh." Rutuknya sambil mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke kantornya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali seperti biasa menuju taman yang dikunjungi Jongin. Masa bodoh dengan Sehun yang tidak menampakan batang hidungnya sedikitpun saat ini, namun agaknya ia salah ketika mendengar pintu sebelah pengemudi terbuka dengan sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku bersumpah, jika hal ini tidak penting aku akan membunuhmu park."Ujar sehun.

"Lihat kesana." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kea rah Jongin yang duduk termenung di kursi taman. Tempat yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kau menyuruhku meninggalkan berkasku hanya untuk melihat anak itu duduk diam disana Park."

"Perhatikan baik-baik" Ujar Chanyeol sambil keluar dari dalam mobilnya membawa dua botol minuman dan dua buah sandwich ditangannya.

Chanyeol secara perlahan duduk disamping Jongin. Jongin sama sekali tidak menoleh. Ia masih menatap kosong kedepan.

"Hi" Ujar Chanyeol

"….."

"Ini untukmu, kita bertemu lagi."Ujar Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jongin, menoleh menyodorkan Sandwich.

"….."

"Aku tadi membeli sandwich disana, ujarnya sembari menunjuk sebuah melihatmu maka aku , makanlah."

Jongin mengambil sandwich dari tangan memakan sandwich itu perlahan. Jongin bersyukur, tiga hari ini ia dapat makan sesuatu yang enak dari orang disampingnya ini. "Aku harus jumpa." Ujar Chanyeol. Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil.

"Seriously Park, kau kesini hanya menyuruhku untuk melihatmu menggodanya?'

"Bodoh, kau tidak tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Lihat tubuhnya kurus sekali, bahkan ia memakan makanan yang diberikan orang asing padanya."

"Jangan berputar-putar apa maksudmu!"

"Ulahmu dulu, membuatnya kalaparan Oh. Kau tidak ingat, ia hanya pengantar susu. Dengan ancamanmu BOOM ia tidak dapat membeli makanan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kau tidak lihat, ia bahkan membawa Janin yang ia yakin adalah milikmu. Satu hal lagi, ia bahkan tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya lagi sejak 5 bulan yang lalu. Dan yang paling penting, kau lihat perutnya membuncit semakin besar, tidak ada seorang pun yang menjaganya."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"Ujar sehun cuek meski didalam hatinya sedikit merasakan tusukan benda tajam, entah kenapa.

"Setidaknya, cari tahulah itu perbuatanmu atau ia sangat yakin itu perbuatanmu bodoh."

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah konyol ini lagi."

BRAK

Sehun keluar dari mobil chanyeol sembari membanting pintunya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jongin merasakan perutnya sakit semenjak semalam, tubuhnya terasa sedikit panas ditambah tendangan terus menerus dari janin yang ada di dalam perutnya tidak membuat kondisinya semakin baik. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan lunglai hingga ia mulai merasakan tendangan janin diperutnya melemah hingga kini tidak terasa sama sekali, Jongin menjadi sedikit panic namun tubuhnya menghianatinya. Ia sangat lemas sekarang, dalam benaknya ia hanya berharap ada yang mau menolongnya membawa ke rumah sakit. Jongin mengenakan mantelnya dan berjalan pelan dengan ringisan sakit dari menopangkan tubuhnya pada dinding lorong flat yang ditempatinya. Tidak ada satupun tetangganya yang membuka pintu dan jongin juga tidak berani untuk mengetuk salah satu pintu disana. Ia berjalan perlahan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terasa semakin panas.

Harapannya hanya satu, orang mau menolongnya. Jongin harus menuju ke Taman, namun ia meragukan dirinya kuat untuk menuju kesana, jaraknya sekitar 750 meter dari tempat jongin berdiri saat ini. Namun, ia memaksakan dirinya. Hanya satu harapannya. Chanyeol mau menolongnya.

Jongin melihatnya, setiap orang yang dilewatinya menatap iba padanya namun tidak seorangpun hanya melemparkan tatapan iba kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Jongin ingin menangis, perutnya semakin terasa sakit dan ia merasa ada cairan yang mengaliri kakinya. Jongin tidak ingin melihatnya, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju taman. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya namun tidak nampak sekalipun figure Chanyeol, ia terus menggulirkan pandangannya hingga akhirnya menemukan chanyeol yang hendak menuju mobilnya.

GRAB

"Jongin?"Chanyeol terkejut karena seseorang memegang tangannya dari belakang. Itu Jongin. Jongin tampak membuka mulutnya namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Chanyeol sempat bingung dibuatnya hingga Jongin kehilangan kesadarannya dan tubuhnya hampir saja ambruk apabila tidak ada Chanyeol yang menopangnya.

"Astaga Jongin" Bodohnya Chanyeol baru melihat celana lusuh yang dikenakan Jongin penuh dengan darah dan segera membawa tubuh jongin masuk ke dalam mobil dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti mondar-mandir di depan pintu UGD. ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Jongin, sudah hampir 2 jam ia berdisi disana menunggu jongin ditangani oleh tim dokter.

"Keluarga pasien Kim Jongin?" seorang suster memanggilnya.

"Saya sus, saya yang membawanya kemari."

"Silahkan selesaikan administrasi untuk pasien karena pasien sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Setelahnya tuan diharap menemui dokter Lee di bagian Obgyn. Permisi " suster meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih nampak berdiri menatap kosong kedepan.

Chanyeol kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju tempat administrasi. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa formulir yang tentunya chanyeol karang isinya karena well, Chanyeol hanya tahu nama dari Jongin saja. Ia juga mencantumkan dirinya sebagai penjamin Jongin di rumah sakit ini. Setelah itu Chanyeol segera menuju ke bagian obgyn.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan dokter Lee?"Chanyeol bertanya kepada resepsionist di bagian obgyn.

"Baik, mari saya antar." Seorang karyawati yang mengenakan seragam rumah sakit membawa chanyeol untuk menemui dokter Lee.

"Selamat siang dokter, saya keluarga dari pasien Kim Jongin." Ujar chanyeol ketika telah sampai di depan meja dokter Lee.

"Silahkan duduk tuan-

"Park Chanyeol."

"Baik, silahkan duduk tuan park. Disini saya akan menjelaskan beberapa kondisi tuan Jongin yang sangat memprihatinkan. Ia mengalami malnutrisi selama kehamilannya dan ini sangat berbahaya untuk kandungannya. Selain itu, nampaknya selama ini tuan Jongin tidak pernah mendapat asupan vitamin dan zat besi yang seharusnya dikonsumsi sejak trimester pertama kehamilannya. Kondisi kehamilan tuan Jongin ini adalah yang terburuk yang pernah kami temui. Saya harap tuan mampu menjaga pola makan tuan Jongin, paksa dia untuk makan teratur 3x sehari semual apapun ia dan juga jangan lupa ia harus selalu mengkonsumsi susu dan vitamin serta zat besi untuk mendukung kehamilannya." dokter lee menduga jongin mengalami malnutrisi karena tidak bisa memakan apapun akibat mual yang dialaminya.

"Baik dok" chanyeol bukanlah orang yang berpengalaman dalam mengurus orang hamil. Namun, kondisi Jongin yang dijelaskan oleh dokter Lee membuat Chanyeol merasakan sedikit sakit dalam hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin remaja seusia jongin mampu menghadapi ini sendiri.

"Selain itu tuan park, tuan Jongin hamil di usia yang amat dini, saya harap keluarganya mampu mendukungnya karena tingkat stress yang berlebihan dapat beresiko terhadap kondisi janin dalam kandungannya. Untuk hari ini, kami terpaksa merawat tuan Jongin disini untuk melihat perkembangan kondisinya. Apabila dalam 3 hari kondisinya membaik maka kami akan mengijinkan tuan untuk membawanya pulang." Ujar dokter lee mengakhiri.

"Baik dok. Terima kasih banyak." Chanyeol segera meninggalkan ruang dokter Lee dan menuju kamar inap Jongin, disana Jongin terbaring dengan baju pasien yang kebesaran ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan tulang leher dan selangkanya yang nampak menonjol dan lengannya yang kurus. Chanyeol miris melihatnya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Jongin mulai saat ini.

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang rawat Jongin, suster mengatakan bahwa Jongin akan tertidur selama kurang lebih tiga jam akibat bius yang diberikan padanya sebelumnya. Chanyeol segera menuju ke supermarket terdekat ia berbelanja buah-buahan segar, susu ibu hamil dengan bantuan beberapa pembeli perempuan yang ada disana untuk memilihkannya karena chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti susu yang baik untuk orang hamil. Tak lupa chanyeol juga membeli beberapa potong pakaian yang bisa dikenakan oleh Jongin. Chanyeol memacu mobilnya menuju kediamanya. Selama ini ia tinggal sendiri dengan maid yang akan datang pada pagi sampai siang hari untuk membersihkan dan memasakan sarapan untuknya. Selebihnya ia sendiri.

Chanyeol nampak membereskan sendiri kamar tamu yang ada di rumahnya. Cukup mewah namun minimalis dengan halaman yang luas dan hijau. Ia segera membereskan beberapa buah dan susu yang dibelinya kedalam lemari es kemudian kembali menuju rumah sakit. Ia memantapkan hati bahwa Jongin akan tinggal bersamanya mulai saat ini.

Jongin bangun ketika chanyeol membuka ruang rawatnya, jongin nampak bingung dan terkejut.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit sekarang" Ujar chanyeol mengerti akan kebingungan Jongin.

Jongin hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya. Tubuhnya masih lemas dan ia masih merasa sangat pusing.

Chanyeol kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Tanpa disangka, jongin menggenggam tangannya kemudian ia menuliskan _kamsahamnida_ dengan jari tangannya di telapak tangan chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum dan menganggukan mengelus pelan kepala jongin dan mengisyaratkan kepada jongin untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari perawatan telah berlalu, Chanyeol menjemput jongin. Jongin sudah duduk di sofa dengan baju yang dibawakan chanyeol sebelumnya. Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang, dan jongin tidak mampu menolak permintaan chanyeol karena ini salah satu cara baginya untuk membalas kebaikan chanyeol.

Jongin nampak bingung selama perjalanan karena ia sama sekali ia tidak mengenal area ini hingga kahirnya mobil chanyeol berhenti disebuah rumah mewah namun minimalis. Jongin memegang tangan chanyeol dan Nampak melemparkan pandangan bingung pada chanyeol. Dan chanyeol mengerti itu.

"Kau akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang denganku."

Jongin membulatkan pandangannya lucu, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol sudah memprediksi ini akan terjadi.

"Dengar Jongin, kau tidak menumpang disini. Kau akan bekerja padaku okay, kau bisa membantuku merapikan dan membersihkan rumah asal jangan sampai kau kelelahan. Kau ingat bukan kata dokter bahwa kandunganmu beresiko. Jadi, tidak ada penolakan. Kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Aku tidak memberikan ini cuma- cuma. Kau bekerja padaku jadi kau jangan sungkan."

Akhirnya jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tentunya chanyeol bahkan tidak mungkin tega untuk menyuruh jongin bersih-bersih, namun jika tidak dengan cara ini, chanyeol yakin Jongin tidak akan mau tinggal bersamanya.

Biarlah chanyeol terdengar sedikit kejam kali ini dengan memperkerjakan orang hamil tapi ini juga demi kebaikan Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum melihat jongin yang sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya merasa kesal dengan keputusan chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengantar jongin ke kamar tamu yang ada dirumahnya. Ia juga menunjukan beberapa ruang yang ada di rumahnya. Chanyeol tak lupa membuatkan segelas susu untuk Jongin dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat dulu karena baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Shit park, kemana saja kau 3 hari ini?" Itu suara sehun. Jongin berdiri menegang memegang gelas susu yang sudah kosong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini pembohong?'Sehun menghardik Jongin ketika melihat Jongin berdiri di depan pantry. Jongin berdiri ketakutan karena Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke jongin. ia memundurkan langkahnya perlahan ketika Sehun berjalan mendekat.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Oh, kau berbuat tidak sopan dirumah ku." Itu suara Chanyeol, Jongin bersyukur chanyeol muncul disaat yang tepat.

"Apa yang pembohong ini lakukan disini? Apa ia berhasil membohongimu?"Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena ucapan Sehun.

"Diamlah oh, kau tidak pantas untuk berkata seperti itu."

"Kau sekarang bahkan lebih membela seorang pembohong yang kastanya lebih rendah dari kita Park?"

"Dan aku lebih malu pada seorang yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. pergilah Oh"

"Sialan."

BRAK

Sehun keluar dari rumah Chanyeol dengan membanting pintu depan dengan keras. Tak berapa lama suara mobil menggema dengan keras meninggalkan kediaman Chanyeol, Jongin nampak menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Shh... hei... tidak apa. Dia memang begitu. Jangan takut." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengelus pelan pundaknya.

"Ayo kita nonton TV" ajak Chanyeol untuk menghilangkan ketakutan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Sialan, awas kau-

 **TBC**

 **anyeong hasimnika... saya kembali**

 **Mohon maaf kepada pembaca semuanya menurut review teman-teman tata bahasa saya kemarin banyak typo, tapi percayalah saya sudah mengeditnya dan bahkan saya membacanya terlebih dahulu sebelum memostingnya tapi entah kenapa ketika sudah di post banyak sekali kata yang hilang jadi membuat pembaca sekalian kurang nyaman.**

 **Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karakter di FF saya semua seperti menyiksa tokoh utama, tebakan teman-teman ada yang benar, tersakiti adalah pembelajaran yang berharga dalam hidup agar mampu bangkit menjadi lebih baik. Dan saya adalah type orang yang tidak sanggup menulis cerita humor maupun romance. So, saya seolah menjadi seperti penulis dengan aliran Angst hehehehe.**

 **Terima Kasih yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview karena itu merupakan penyemangat saya dalam melanjutkan cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehehe,... mohon maaf jika lama karena saya dipindah tugaskan diarea pedesaan sehingga sedikit sulit untuk mendapatkan jaringan yang lancar. Harap maklum.**

 **Terima Kasih**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sialan, awas kau...kurang ajar sekali bocah itu berani mempengaruhi chanyeol." Sehun memukul setir mobilnya dengan keras.

Ia segera memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, hari masih siang tapi ia tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk menuju kantornya. Ke club siang hari bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Alhasil mood sehun bertambah hancur.

Ia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seolah membela anak itu, sehun yakin dirinya selalu memakai pengaman ketika berhubungan seksual, apalagi ia hanya berkencan dengan wanita atau pria kalangan atas. Lalu bagaimana bisa seorang pengantar susu dan koran mengaku telah mengandung anaknya. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi akan semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Meski hatinya merasa sedikit menyuruhnya untuk mempercayai bocah itu, Jongin. Namun tentunya, sikap tinggi hati sehun tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya untuk bersikap begitu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membimbing Jongin untuk menuju ke sofa dan menonton TV. Jongin masih nampak tegang dengan kening yang berkerut tajam tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Chanyeol mengerti, ia mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Jangan kau pikirkan, Sehun memang begitu. Sebenarnya ia baik hanya saja ia sering tidak terkontrol."

Jongin hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Ini anak sehun kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin segera menengadah, matanya berkaca-kaca memandang tidak percaya pada pertanyaan chanyeol. Tubuhnya menegang. Sementara itu, Chanyeol merutuki mulutnya yang tidak tahu diri menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu pada Jongin.

"Aku percaya padamu. Tapi sehun membutuhkan bukti, kau tidak ingin bercerita?" Tanya chanyeol kemudian.

Jongin hanya memandang mata bulat chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong. Kemudian duduk disofa menghadap televise menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Biarkan jongin sedikit egois kali ini. Ia tidak ingin lagi mengenang kejadian buruk itu lagi. dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap sulit kepadanya

.

.

Keesokan harinya sehun berjalan cepat menuju ke ruang kerja Chanyeol.

BRAK

Sehun membanting pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol ketika membukanya. "Katakan yang sebenarnya Park."

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan Oh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yang menghamilinya dan menyuruhnya untuk menemuiku? Begitu? Karena aku tahu ia berbohong maka sekarang kau menampungnya kembali?" sehun berucap culas.

"Terserah apa kata pikiran picikmu itu Oh, aku tidak peduli. Jika memang kau tahu ia berbohong sudah jangan mengurusinya lagi." Chanyeol membalas tidak kalah dingin. Chanyeol sudah cukup bersabar atas sikap sehun mengenai masalah ini. Jika memang sehun tidak ingin bertanggung jawab maka tinggalkan saja masalah ini seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Bukannya dengan terus marah dan menuduh Chanyeol macam-macam.

"Tak kusangka kau lebih rendah Park."

"Jangan menilai orang lain jika kau tidak bisa menilai dirimu sendiri Oh. Kau akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri suatu hari nanti. Kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya diriku ketika ia meninggalkanku Oh, jadi PERGILAH, AKU TIDAK INGIN LAGI MENDENGAR TUDUHANMU!" Chanyeol berkata tidak kalah keras dan nampak marah sekali

"Fuck you Park."

"Just go Oh, I don't wanna make scene with you for your sake."

Chanyeol kembali ke kursi kerjanya dan mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun di ruang kerjanya yang nampak kesal dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

BRAK

Sehun membanting pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol hingga membuat sekretaris Chanyeol berjengit terkejut. Tidak biasanya sahabat atasannya itu nampak marah seperti ini. Biasanya hanya tatapan datar dan dingin yang ditunjukannya ketika berkunjung kesini. Hal ini tentu saja membuat heran sekretaris Chanyeol dan beberapa karyawan yang ada di depan ruang kerja chanyeol. Namun, mereka hanya diam tidak berani menyapa apalagi bertanya.

.

.

.

Sebulan sejak kejadian itu, tubuh Jongin semakin membaik, pipinya sudah nampak sedikit berisi dibanding sebelumnya. Tulang selangkanya juga sudah tidak menonjol seperti sebelumnya. Chanyeol kini mengajak jongin untuk berjalan-jalan. Hari minggu, chanyeol berencana untuk mengajak Jongin untuk berbelanja kebutuhan baby. Well, chanyeol selalu memanggil bayi yang dikandung Jongin dengan nama baby. Jongin pernah memprotesnya namun chanyeol tidak mengindahkannya. Ia hanya membalas Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya yang terlihat idiot. Meskipun begitu dalam lubuk hatinya, jongin sangat berterima kasih pada chanyeol yang mau membantunya meski mereka tidak saling kenal.

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi. Ia ingin bermalas-malasan sambil menonton kartun pororo namun Chanyeol mengatakan bahan makanan habis sehingga jongin yang harus berbelanja. Selama tinggal dengan Chanyeol, Jongin senantiasa membuatkan bekal makan sian dan memasakkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur dengan hal ini karena pola makannya menjadi teratur dan ia tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi club dan bar.

"Hei apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu hmm?"

Jongin hanya membuang muka menatap jalanan dari kaca jendela mobil.

"Jadi begitu cara karyawan bersikap dengan atasan?" Chanyeol mencoba menggoda Jongin.

Jongin membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan memelas sambil menggigit bibirnya. Jongin hanya kesal tadi, ia tidak bermaksud bersikap tidak sopan terhadap Chanyeol. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Ia sadar, ia hanya karyawan Chanyeol. Ia sadar sikapnya tadi sangat tidak pantas.

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan sikap Jongin menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia hanya berniat menggoda Jongin tadi, namun justru menjadi seperti ini.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda.. Jangan sedih. Aku tidak mungkin marah padamu."

Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tapi chanyeol tahu. Anak ini sangat sensitive sekarang. Jongin masih menundukan kepalanya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi Chanyeol yakin mood Jongin akan membaik.

.

.

.

"Pilihlah apapun yang kau butuhkan" Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Mulut jongin membulat terkejut, Chanyeol mengajaknya kids palace, chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk membeli apapun yang Jongin butuhkan. Berbagai pakaian bayi yang lucu dan menarik tersedia disini, tempat tidur bayi, boneka, dan berbagai mainan tersedia disini. Mata jongin berbinar senang, tapi sekali lagi pandangannya kembali meredup. Jongin tidak memiliki uang sama sekali untuk membelinya.

"Hei jangan khawatir, aku yang akan membayarnya. Tentunya dengan memotong gajimu. Aku belum membayar gajimu kan bulan ini?" ujar chanyeol.

Jongin kembali berbinar senang. Ia menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali. Menggemaskan.

Akhirnya jongin membeli beberapa pasang pakaian bayi dengan warna yang netral dan memilih kaos kaki serta popok untuk persiapan persalinannya. Jongin juga sadar ia harus menghemat gajinya untuk biaya persalinan. Meskipun Jongin tidak pernah bertanya berapa gajinya kepada Chanyeol. Sudah diberi tempat tinggal dan makan setiap hari saja Jongin sudah merasa sangat bersyukur.

Jongin berencana juga akan menabung penghasilannya untuk modal usaha. Ketika bayinya sudah cukup umur dan Chanyeol menikah maka Jongin akan berencana untuk pindah dan membuka usaha untuk menyambung hidupnya.

Chanyeol menyayangi Jongin, anak ini tampak menggemaskan ditambah dengan perut buncit dan kulit coklatnya membuatnya tampak seperti boneka beruang big size. Meski Jongin tidak juga membuka suaranya tapi jongin selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan buku catatan yang selalu dibawanya. Chanyeol sudah cukup senang melihat jongin seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol tidak memberitahu Jongin bahwa ia sudah memesan tempat tidur bayi dan beberapa perlengkapan persalinan serta boneka yang lucu untuk bayi Jongin. Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar untuk menantikannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Jongin makan siang di salah satu resto yang ada di dalam mall. Mereka juga telah selesai berbelanja kebutuhan makanan untuk satu minggu kedepan. Chanyeol memesankan beberapa makanan karena tahu Jongin tampak bingung ingin memesan apa. Jongin hanya membolak balik buku menu dan tidak mengerti satu jenispun makanan yang tertulis disana. Akhirnya hanya tatapan memelas yang dikeluarkan Jongin untuk Chanyeol. Akhirnya chanyeol hanya mengacak perlahan rambut jongin yang terasa halus di tangannya.

Mereka menunggu makan siang tiba dengan tenang, Jongin tampak kelelahan sementara Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata terus mengamati gerak gerik mereka sejak berbelanja kebutuhan baby.

"Kau ingin kemana lagi setelah ini Jongie"

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menguap. Chanyeol gemas dengan sikap Jongin.

"Baiklah kita makan siang terlebih dahulu. Setelah ini kita akan pulang. Kau setuju?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya senang ia menatap berbinar makanan dihadapannya, steak ayam.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berada di rumah sendirian, setelah Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang ia langsung kembali pergi karena ada janji. Jongin segera membereskan beberapa belanjaan ke dalam kulkas dan merapikan ruang tamu dan membereskan baju baby yang dibelinya.

Jongin menuju ke halaman rumah Chanyeol, ia sudah membawa peralatan untuk menyiram tanaman. Jongin tersenyum senang ia menyiram semua tanaman yang ada di halaman rumah Chanyeol. Tanpa ia sadari sesorang disana menatap benci kearahnya.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Jongin sedikit berlari menuju ke pintu depan, itu pasti tamu karena Chanyeol tidak pernah menekan bel ketika pulang.

Jongin membuka pintu depan dan sedikit mengernyit bingung dengan seorang pria yang ada dihadapannya ini karena pria ini menatapnya terkejut dan seperti meneliti penampilannya dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung rambut kemudian tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku mencari Chanyeol, katakan padanya aku menunggu." Pria tersebut langsung menerobos masuk dan menyamankan dirinya duduk di sofa.

"Apa kau tuli dan bisu? Kenapa hanya diam saja? Cepat panggil Chanyeol." Ujarnya dengan nada angkuh. Jongin berlari kedalam kamarnya mengambil catatannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tamunya tadi.

"Jongie aku pulang!" Ujar chanyeol dengan suara lantang dari arah pintu depan.

"Ah Yeolli kau sudah pulang?" Tanya tamu tadi. Chanyeol nampak terkejut namun ia segera memasang tampang dinginnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Apakah salah jika tunanganmu ini mengunjungimu setelah lama tidak berjumpa?" tamu tadi, baekhyun menjawab dengan santai. Jongin yang mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dengan tamunya nampak membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Seingatku kau telah meninggalkanku setahun yang lalu." Ujar chanyeol dengan dingin.

"Untuk itu aku menyesal dan ingin kembali bersamamu Yeolli." Ujarnya manja.

"Pergilah baek." Ujar chanyeol sedikit lebih tenang.

"Apa karena pria murahan itu? Pria itu yang menjebakmu terpaksa bertanggung jawab pada kehamilan tidak jelasnya itu kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menuding Jongin yang berdiri kaku di dekat ruang tamu.

"Jongin tidak seperti itu Baekhyun-ssi. Pergilah sebelum aku yang menyeretmu keluar."

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dan meninggalkan pintu depan rumah Chanyeol.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya cemas, ia takut tunangan Chanyeol salah paham kepadanya. "Hei, jangan cemas. Jangan hiraukan perkataannya. Istirahatlah." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Chanyeol menuju ke kamarnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

Setelah hari itu Chanyeol jarang sekali memakan masakan Jongin, ia lebih banyak mengurung dirinya didalam kamar dan lebih sering pulang kerja larut malam. Jongin menjadi merasa bersalah, ia takut keberadaanya disini mengganggu pertunangan Chanyeol. Ia sering menangisi takdir hidupnya, mungkin juga pengaruh kehamilannya, ia menjadi lebih sensitive.

Awalnya chanyeol tidak menyadari perbuatannya, namun ketika pada suatu malam Chanyeol melihat jongin yang memakai pakaian lengkap dan jaket serta membawa sebuah tas membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau mau kemana Jongie?" tanyanya.

Jongin membalas dengan kertas catatan ditangannya.

'Maaf, karena adanya aku, kau pasti bertengkar dengan tunanganmu. Aku rasa sebaiknya aku pergi. Maaf sudah merepotkan'

Jongin memberikan catatan ditangannya tanpa berani menatap kearah Chanyeol. Saat itu, Chanyeol merasa seperti ditampar dengan keras.

"Hei, bukan begitu… 2 minggu ini memang aku harus mengejar tender penting. Kau tahu, pertunanganku sudah batal sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Jangan cemas. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan tidurlah. Aku tidak menerima bantahan." Ujar chanyeol sembari mendorong tubuh Jongin ke kamarnya. Setelahnya Chanyeol mengunci pintu depan dan mengantongi kuncinya. Takut-takut Jongin akan meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa pemberitahuan.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu, Jongin sedang menunggu Chanyeol yang berjanji mengajaknya makan malam diluar hari ini. Chanyeol berjanji akan mentraktirnya ayam sampai puas. Jongin sedang menunggu Chanyeol di depan rumah ketika melihat seorang pria, yang ia kenali sebagai mantan tunangan Chanyeol datang menuju kearahnya.

"Heh pria jalang, berani-beraninya kau menipu tunanganku." Baekhyun berkata dengan sangat keras. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya takut.

"Jawab aku jalang." Baekhyun menjambak rambut Jongin kasar.

"Harusnya pria gelandangan dan jalang sepertimu keluar dari rumah ini." Baekhyun berjalan cepat menyeret Jongin.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, baekhyun menyeret tubuh Jongin dan mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh di tangga depan rumah Chanyeol.

Jongin memegang perutnya kesakitan, baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Chanyeol yang baru sampai segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari menolong Jongin.

"Jongie kau tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa bangun?" Chanyeol berlutut disamping tubuh Jongin dan menumpukan tubuh bagian atas Jongin ditubuhnya.

"Astaga" Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa kaki Jongin berlumuran darah. Jongin mengenakan celana gelap hingga chanyeol tidak menyadari jongin kembali mengalami pendarahan, ditambah kini Jongin memegangi perutnya sambil menahan tangis.

"Tenanglah….. kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Jongin menuju mobilnya.

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika terjadi sesuatu padanya BYUN." Chanyeol menggeram murka menatap tajam baekhyun kemudian menuju kemudi mobil dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gemetar menuju mobil diseberang rumah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya kan Hun?" baekhyun berkata gemetar kepada sosok di dalam mobil itu.

"Apa maksudmu Baek?" Tanya pria itu, Sehun

"Darahnya banyak sekali, aku tidak membunuhnya kan?" Tanya baekhyun lagi

"Oh Shit." Sehun berujar dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku harus pergi sehun, semua ini rencanamu. Aku tidak mau dipersalahkan. Tidak. Ini salahmu, semua ide ini darimu."

"Shit diamlah baek. Aku tidak menyuruhmu membunuhnya Byun. Aku hanya menyuruhmu mengusirnya." Sehun berteriak frustasi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam jika aku hampir membunuh orang karena idemu Bodoh?"

"Sialan… Kau yang bodoh Byun"

"Kau menyalahkanku sekarang Oh?"

"BIAMLAH BYUN" Sehun berteriak murka. Dadanya sakit, perasaan khawatir menyelimuti hatinya.

.

.

.

"Tuan, kami membutuhkan tanda tangan suami dari tuan Jongin untuk melaksanakan operasinya." Seorang suster yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU berkata pada chanyeol.

"Lakukan yang terbaik sus, saya suaminya." Ujar Chanyeol panik

"Baik tuan, silahkan selesaikan persetujuan operasi dan administrasinya."

Chanyeol mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi. Suster tadi menawarinya untuk ikut ke dalam menyaksikan operasi persalinan tapi Chanyeol tidak sanggup untuk menyaksikan Jongin meregang nyawa di atas meja operasi.

Mau tidak mau bayi jongin harus dilahirkan premature karena air ketubannya yang sudah pecah tidak mungkin untuk melahirkan normal maka tim dokter terpaksa melakukan operasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Jongin dan bayinya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi didalam, ini sudah hampir 2 jam chanyeol berdiri cemas di depan pintu ruang operasi dan belum juga terdengar tangis bayi Jongin dari dalam. Oh chanyeol sudah seperti suami yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari sedari tadi Sehun juga berada disana, mengawasi dari jauh. Dalam hatinya sehun juga sangat khawatir. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi melihat Chanyeol begitu panic dan menunggui Jongin yang hendak melahirkan ada suatu keraguan didalam hatinya, ia merasa tidak rela namun Sehun terus menyangkalnya.

Setelah mengantar kembali baekhyun ke hotel, sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit yang dekat dengan rumah chanyeol. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia tidak tahu akhirnya menjadi begini. Ia hanya berusaha supaya bocah pembohong (Jongin) yang sedang berusaha membodohi chanyeol sahabatnya dapat segera enyah dari kehidupan mereka.

Ketika mengetahui Baekhyun kembali dari study nya di luar negeri, Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menendang jongin pergi menjauh dari kehidupan mereka.

Tapi sepertinya rencana sehun tidak berjalan mulus, bocah pembohong (Jongin) akan semakin menghantui kehiduppannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dendam. Ia merasa segala kehancuran hidupnya saat ini karena keberadaan Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali dari lamunannya ketika mendengar tangis keras bayi dari ruang operasi. Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang suster memanggil chanyeol untuk ikut masuk kedalam ruang operasi. Sementara sehun merasa hatinya tercubit sakit entah karena apa. Ia pun tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggendong bayi mungil yang dibalut kain hijau khas rumah sakit. Nampak begitu kecil, rapuh, dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Hi baby…. Aku ayahmu." Ujarnya sambil mencium bibir mungil sang bayi.

"Lihatlah ibumu masih tertidur kelelahan, cepatlah besar dan jaga ummamu." Lanjutnya. Kemudian seorang suster membawa bayi itu keruang NICU karena terlahir premature bayi Jongin harus diletakkan dalam incubator untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya tetap stabil.

Sementara itu chanyeol terus menunggui Jongin yang masih terpengaruh obat bius. Jongin sempat mengalami pendarahan menyebabkan tim dokter sempat panic untuk menolongnya. Namun kini kondisinya sudah stabil meski harus terpanguh obat bius dan transfuse darah untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju ke ruang NICU, ia mengamati bayi Jongin yang ada di dalam incubator yang baru saja diletakkan oleh seorang suster. Bayi yang tampan, sehun sedikit merasakan hatinya menghangat melihat bayi jongin menggeliat dan menjilat-jilat bibirnya sebelum menangis dengan keras. Sehun sempat panic namun kemudian seorang suster mendekatinya dan memberikan botol susu menyebabkan bayi itu diam kembali. Tanpa ia sadri, ia tersenyum melihatnya.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih terhadap semua pembaca yang mau mereview FF abal-abal karya saya ini. Jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan cerita, saya berani jamin ketidak sengajaan atau saya terinspirasi dari novel atau film yang say abaca, juga FF penulis lain yang sudah amat sangat senior dan tidak diragukan lagi ceritanya.

Terima kasih dan saya selalu menunggu review teman pembaca semua.

Halo, saya kembali… kali ini saya hanya akan mengulas satu pertanyaan dari pembaca, kenapa saya masih menjadikan Kai bias saya setelah kabar Kai-Krystal dating menyebar?

Oh, well it was so obvious.

Beberapa artis SM yang kedapatan dispatch selalu dalam keadaan tanpa penyamaran dan pakaian kasual serta tempat umum. Terlihat bukan bahwa hal tersebut memang sudah direncanakan dan sengaja dilakukan SM untuk pengalihan isu atau mendongkrak popularitas.

Kasus Baekyeon mereka menggunakan pakaian kasual dan mobil kap terbuka tanpa penyamaran sedikitpun bahkan Taeyeon menggunakan mobilnya sendiri. Jika ada artis paling bodoh mungkin mereka orangnya, tapi Jika itu semua direkayasa tentu semua menjadi berbeda perkara.

Silahkan bandingkan dengan penemuan dating scandal yang lain. YoonA dan seunggi tertangkap dispatch padahal mereka sudah menggunakan berbagai perlengkapan menyamar dan di tempat parkir apartemen tertutup. Kasus SooYoung bahkan menggunakan jaket dan masker serta di dalam mobil. Tiffany, Yuri, dan siapapun itu silahkan dibandingkan sendiri.

Hampir semua yang tertangkap kamera dispatch menggunakan perlengkapan penyamaran yang sangat tinggi. Sementara, Kai-Krystal tertangkap kamera pada keadaan yang seolah sengaja dipersiapkan sebagai isu dating apalagi SM mengkonfirmasi dengan sangat cepat. Bukan gaya SM sekali.

Jika terjadi masalah yang sebenarnya maka SM akan mengkonfirmasi dalam waktu yang lama dan terkesan menunda-nunda konfirmasi berita. Kasus Hankyung, Kibum, Kris, Tao, Luhan, pernikahan Sungmin, dan banyak kasus lainnya di konfirmasi setelah beberapa waktu bahkan hampir satu bulan setelah berita mencuat.

Meski ternyata akhirnya Kai-Krystal memang benar-benar dating, itu adalah haknya karena pada dunia nyata saya juga mencintai orang lain. Lalu kenapa Kai tidak boleh mencintai Krystal?

Namun kesimpulan utama saya, ini hanya settingan belaka,

Sekian

Kamsahabnida.


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin terbangun dengan wajah panic, Chanyeol segera mendekatinya dan memeluk Jongin untuk membuatnya terdengar menangis, wajahnya melihat perutnya yang rata dan ia merasa sangat menyesal. Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera mengerti.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Haowen baik-baik saja Jongin"

Jongin bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol, ia menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Haowen putramu, baik-baik membawanya ke ruang khusus premature makanya mereka membawanya untuk mendapat perawatan."

Jongin mulai menangis bahagia.'Antarkan aku kesana' tulisnya di tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengantarmu setelah kondisimu tenang saja."Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengelus kepala Jongin perlahan menyebabkan Jongin mulai mengantuk dan tertidur kembali karena masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah Jongin yang tampak sangat manis saat ini. Sungguh jahat Oh Sehun, sahabatnya tega melukai manusia serapuh dan semanis Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa sedikit bingung dengan perasaanya, ia sangat bahagia melihat bayi itu. Seperti kopian dirinya saat masih bayi. Dengan uang dan kekuasaanya ia berhasil meminta suster untuk mengambil sampel darah bayi itu.

Ya.

Sehun melakukan Tes DNA tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Namun Sehun tetaplah Sehun, ia kembali sangat marah ketika mengetahui bahwa dokter baru bisa mengeluarkan hasilnya dalam 1 minggu. Sangat lambat pikirnya.

Hei,… mungkin Sehun belum mengerti bahwa itu adalah waktu tercepat untuk mendapatkan hasil tes DNA dimanapun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sehun bersumpah akan membuat hidup Jongin menderita jika anak itu bukanlah putranya. Sehun masih berusaha mengingatnya namun sama sekali ia tidak pernah bangun dalam sebuah kamar dengan wajah Jongin di sampingnya. Memperkosa? Oh, seorang Sehun tidak mungkin melakukanya, pria dan wanita akan menawarkan diri mereka secara Cuma-Cuma padanya.

.

.

Suster akhirnya membawa bayi Jongin masuk ke dalam ruang sedikit terkejut melihat rupa bayinya. Mengingatkannya pada sesorang yang sangat ingin ia hapus keberadaannya dalam benak dan pikiran bahkan kenangan Jongin selama ini. Oh sehun, bayinya memiliki rupa yang sangat persis dengan manusia brengsek yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya saat ini. Namun, tidak ia pungkiri bahwa hatinya sangat senang melihat wajah tampan putranya yang sangat mungil dan lucu saat ini. Chanyeol tampak menggendongnya menuju ke pangkuan Jongin.

"Lihatlah baby,… papamu sangat ingin menggendongmu sayang."

Chanyeol memberikan tubuh mungil Haowen yang terbalut selimut ke pangkuan Jongin dan ia menerimanya. Airmata Jongin menetes tanpa perlu di sungguh sangat senang sekali.

Kini Chanyeol dan Jongin telah membawa Haowen kembali ke rumah Chanyeol, tidak dapat Chanyeol pungkiri kini ia merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah. Haowen sangat lucu dan menggemaskan untuk dilewatkan, namun ia tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya mengenai wajah haowen yang terlihat mirip dengan sehun meski ia masih bayi berusia 7 hari.

"Jongin, kau harus mengajak Haowen berbicara setiap hari" Ujar Chanyeol mala mini.

Jongin sedikit memandang Chanyeol tidak Chanyeol memanfaatkan haowen untuk membuatnya berbicara.

"Hei,..Haowen masih dalam masa harus selalu diajak berbicara agar perkembangan indra pendengar dan kemampuan berbicaranya dapat berkembang dengan baik Jongin."

"….."

"Aku akan selalu mengajak Haowen bicara namun kau tahu bahwa sepanjang hari akau berada di kantor dan saat aku pulang haowen sudah tertidur."

"…"

"Bicaralah, hanya untuk haowen, bukan yang lain." Ujar Chanyeol akhirnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga ingin sekali membuat Jongin berbicara namun ia tahu Jongin adalah orang yang keras kepala maka chanyeol tidak akan memaksanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sehun sedang berada di ruang laboraturium rumah sakit tempat Jongin melahirkan, hari ini ia akan mendapatkan hasil tes DNA yang dilakukannya 1 minggu yang lalu. Entah bagaimana bisa sehun merasa begitu bersemangat. Jika anak yang dilahirkan oleh Jongin benar puteranya maka sehun harus mendapatkan anak itu sebagai penerus keluarga Oh sehingga neneknya tidak akan lagi berusaha menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan berbagai wanita yang Sehun tidak ingin berurusan. Well, sehun memang playboy tapi ia tidak sama sekali berniat untuk menikahi salah satu dari mereka. Dan well jika wanita itu mengenal neneknya tentu akan sangat merepotkan. Itulah alasan Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan wanita-wanita pilihan neneknya.

"Aku ingin mengambil hasil pemeriksaan minggu lalu" Ujar oh sehun.

"Mohon maaf, atas nama tuan siapa? Pemeriksaan apa?" Tanya pegawai disana

"Oh ."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar tuan, akan kami ambilkan." Ujar pegawai itu. Tak lama setelahnya pegawai itu tampak masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan kembali ke depan menemui sehun membawa sebuah map.

"Ini hasil pemeriksaan tuan, perlukah kami menjelaskan atau tuan ingin membaca sendiri?" Tanya pegawai itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa membacanya sendiri."Ujar sehun kemudian segera meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

Sesampainya di mobil sehun segera merobek amplop itu dan membaca hasilnya, 93,7% cocok. Sehun Nampak berseringai segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah padatnya jalanan kota Seoul.

.

.

,

Jongin merawat Haowen dengan baik, tidak jarang ia dibantu chanyeol untuk memandikan atau menemaninya bermain ketika akhir pecan. Chanyeol pun sama sekali tidak tampak keberatan. Justru ia merasa sangat senang dengan keberadaan haowen di rumahnya. Chanyeol menjadi lebih bersemangat.

.

.

.

Sementara Jongin masih tetap bersikap sama, ia tetap tidak mengeluarkan suaranya ketika chanyeol ada di sekitarnya tapi chanyeol yakin jongin berbicara untuk haowen ketika ia tidak ada. Bayi itu sungguh menggemaskan meski usianya baru dua cukup senang dengan fakta bahwa Sehun tidak berusaha untuk mengganggunya dan Jongin dua minggu sudah bertekad untuk membesarkan haowen seperti anaknya menjadi lebih sering pulang tepat waktu untuk menemani haowen bermain atau menggendongnya ketika ia mulai menangis sementara Jongin masih sibuk membereskan rumah. Potret keluarga bahagia.

Suara deruman mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, seingatnya ia tidak mengundang siapapun dating ke rumahnya hari ini. Chanyeol sedang menggendong Haowen yang Nampak tersenyum dan tertawa di gendongan ini sudah mencuri hati Chanyeol sangat menyayangi haowen.

"Ayah yang bahagia huh?" Suara itu, Chanyeol lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Tentu saja Oh, tidak seperti seorang ayah yang pengecut."

" Terserah apa katamu pak, tapi ayah yang pengecut ini akan mengambil kembali miliknya."Ujar sehun.

Chanyeol tampak mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

SRAK

Sehun membuka hasil laboraturium pemeriksaan tes DNA yang diambilnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Well, dia puteraku, jadi aku akan membawanya bersamaku."

"Hahahaha,….Kau sungguh lucu Oh -pura tidak mengenalnya dan lari dari tanggung jawab sekarang kau ingin memilikinya. Biar ku tebak, anak ini merupakan penyelamatmu dari perjodohan konyol nenekmu itu kan?"

"Tutup mulutmu park!"

" Apa yang aku katakana ada yang salah ? Oh… mungkin kau lupa bahwa anak ini tidak bisa terlepas dari ibunya Sehun"

" Untuk itu aku akan membawanya bersamaku!"

"Cobalah jika kau bisa Oh!"

"Aku ayah kandungnya dan tentu kau tidak lupa bahwa anak itu tidak memiliki apapun, hukum akan memilihku sebagai jika kau belum tua Park!"

"Apapun yang kau lakukan akan percuma Park" Ujar sehun dingin.

 **TBC**

 **Maafkan,... laptop saya tidak bisa digunakan untuk login ke FFN jadi saya harus pergi ke internet cafe dan itu sangat sulit saya lakukan di tengah kesibukan pekerjaan saya yang tiada habisnya.**

 **Mungkin ada yang tahu kenapa Chrome dan Mozilla di laptop saya tidak bisa untuk mengakses FFN?**

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**MASK SHEET GIVE AWAY COMPETITION**

Hunkai shipper...

It's me sisca...

So sorry not much updating but I decided to have this competition.

Saya baru order mask sheet original dari South Korea yaitu Forencos Song Jong Ki version and innisfree it's real squeeze mask.

Saya ingin membagi beberapa kepada 3 diantara kalian dengan syarat mengikuti kompetisi untuk membuat cerita fanfiction dengan tokoh utama top Sehun dan bottom Kai.

 **Syarat cerita yang diikutkan lomba:**

1\. Cerita original karangan kalian sendiri bukan remake dan bukan plagiat.

2\. Cerita belum pernah dipublikasikan di media manapun (baru)

3\. Cerita boleh boy x boy atau genderswicth

4\. Cerita harus sudah tamat saat masa kompetisi usai (15 Nov - 31 Des) tahun 2016

5\. Kriteria penilaian dari alur, kerumitan masalah, kejelasan cerita, klimaks, originalitas, jumlah review, dan favorite juga menjadi salah satu pertimbangan penilaian.

6\. Akan dipilih 3 cerita terbaik untuk mendapatkan mask sheet dari saya :

a. Terbaik 1 : 2 Forencos 1 Innisfree, cost : $6

b. Terbaik 2 : 1 Forencos 2 Innisfree, cost : $4,5

c. Terbaik 3 : 3 Innisfree, cost : $3

7\. Hadiah hanya masker, TIDAK termasuk ongkos kirim ke alamat pemenang via pos Indonesia (cintai juga layanan dalam negeri). Bagi yang ingin hadiah pulsa maka akan ditukar dengan pulsa namun jumlahnya berbeda dengan cost masker.

a. Terbaik 1 : 20 ribu.

b. Terbaik 2 : 15 ribu

c. Terbaik 3 : 10 ribu

8\. Cerita boleh berbahasa Indonesia maupun berbahasa Inggris.

9\. Cerita boleh sad ending atau happy ending.

 **Cara ikut lomba :**

1\. Daftarkan cerita kamu dengan mengirim inbox ke akun saya :

Nama :

No Hp:

alamat : cukup nama kota

judul cerita :

sertakan link cerita, hanya di publish di fanfiction. net dan asianfanfis. com dan bukan media lain.

2\. Cerita yang sukses didaftarkan akan mendapat review _accepted_ dari saya.

3\. Bagi cerita yang belum tamat hingga 31 December 2016 dianggap gugur. Penilaian akan dilakukan pada (1-7 Jan 2017)

akan dihubungi melalui inbox akun dan SMS beserta pilihan hadiah yang diinginkan.

5\. Bagi yang memilih masker maka akan diberikan no rekening untuk pengiriman biaya ongkir.

6\. Bagi yang memilih pulsa maka akan di kirim dalam 1x24 jam.

Ramaikan hunkai fanfiction dan dapatkan mask sheet dari saya ya chingu...

Sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mengadakan event ini namun saya belum percaya diri dengan hadiah yang akan chingu dapatkan. Namun melihat semakin menipisnya cerita hunkai dan terbatasnya waktu saya untuk kembali menyemarakan dengan tulisan saya sendiri membuat saya akhirnya mengadakan event ini. Mohon jangan dilihat dari hadiahnya namun niatkanlah untuk mengembangkan kemampuan dalam menulis cerita.

Salam hunkai...

Kamu pasti bisa!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 4**

Tanpa mereka sadari jongin mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

' tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi' pikir jongin.

Ia segera mengemasi beberapa baju yang telah diberikan oleh chanyeol dalam sebuah tas ransel. Tak lupa ia juga membawa keperluan haowen dalam sebuah tas dan menyembunyikannya dalam lemari.

'uang' Jongin lupa ia tidak memiliki uang sama sekali. Ia tidak mungkin bertahan tanpa uang saat ini.

.

.

.

Malam telah menjelang di kediaman Chanyeol.

"Jongin, apa haowen sudah tidur?"

Jongin berjalan menuju ke arah Chanyeol dan menuliskan 'ne' pada buku notesnya.

"Ah kalian tidurlah, ini sudah malam!"

'ne' tulisnya.

Jongin menunggu hingga Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya. Setelahnya ia segera menuju ke arah dapur. Ia ingat Chanyeol akan meninggalkan uang belanja padanya setiap 1 minggu sekali. Jongin akan mengembalikan uang itu setelah ia berbelanja.

Jongin menemukan 500.000 won di kotak dapur. Cukup untuk ia dan haowen bertahan selama beberapa hari. Jongin juga mengambil susu haowen. Ia segera kembali ke kamar dan mengemasi barang yang dibutuhkannya.

Ketika tengah malam menjelang Jongin segera mengenakan tasnya dan menggendong Haowen dengan gendongan dan mengangkat tas yang berisi perlengkapan haowen. Tidak berat karena Jongin sengaja membawa sedikit barang saja.

Ia segera keluar rumah chanyeol dan berjalan cepat ke arah taksi yang sedang terparkir menunggu penumpang. Ia segera menuliskan tujuannya dan menyerahkannya ke pada sopir taksi. Stasiun kereta api adalah tujuannya. Ia berencana menuju Jeonju dan menyewa sebuah flat kecil disana. Harga tiket kereta ke Jeonju tidaklah mahal, hanya 35.000 won karena memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

Setelah sampai di stasiun ia segera membeli tiket dan menunggu kereta berangkat pukul 3.30 pagi. 1 jam lagi. Ia akan mulai kehidupan baru. Ia yakin ini tidak akan mudah namun ini pilihan terbaik. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan anaknya direbut oleh tuan Oh. Ia sudah sangat menyayangi haowen.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa aneh pagi ini. Tidak ada suara tangis haowen. Tidak ada suara ribut di dapur akibat tangan Jongin yang menyiapkan sarapan.

Sepi

Suasana rumahnya begitu sepi. Jam 6 pagi biasanya telah diisi keributan Jongin yang membereskan rumah dan memandikan haowen.

Tok Tok Tok

" Jongin, kau di dalam?"

...

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

...

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongin akan membuka pintu maka Chanyeol berinisiatif membuka pintu kamar Jongin.

Kosong

Tidak ada siapapun di dalam.

"Jongin kau dimana?"

Chanyeol mulai bergerak menuju ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumahnya dan meneriakkan nama Jongin. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di dapur.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak mau Tuan Oh mengambil anakku. Terima Kasih"

Chanyeol sangat mengenal tulisan ini, tulisan Jongin.

Ia mengecek lagi kamar Jongin dan membuka lemarinya, beberapa baju milik Jongin menghilang. Baju haowen juga.

Jongin telah meninggalkannya. Jongin pasti mendengarkan perkataan Sehun kemarin. Chanyeol merasa sangat gagal hari ini. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari sebenarnya perasaan baru telah tumbuh dihatinya.

.

.

.

Sehun memerintahkan pegawainya untuk menyulap salah satu kamar di mansionnya menjadi kamar bayi yang penuh dengan mainan dan perlengkapan mahal. Ia juga menyuruh mereka untuk membelikan baju bayi laki-laki segala model dan warna. Tak lupa ia juga menyuruh pelayan untuk membelikan beberapa baju di bawah ukuran tubuhnya untuk jongin.

Sehun sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu putranya datang ke rumah ini. Entah perasaan apa ini namun Sehun bahagia merasakannya. Yang tidak pernah diketahui Sehun adalah ini tidak akan mudah. Jongin tidak akan menyerahkan haowen padanya demi uang sekalipun.

.

.

.

Jongin cukup beruntung ketika ia turun dari kereta dan berjalan ke arah daerah pasar ia melihat iklan kamar kosong yang tersedia. Hanya flat kecil. Sebuah kamar yang dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi. Tapi menurut Jongin ini lebih dari cukup. Jongin dapat membeli makan. Yang paling penting adalah haowen butuh tempat istirahat. Harga sewanya pun tidak terlalu mahal. Hanya 120.000 won per bulan. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah air dan pekerjaan. Ia segera membeli segalon air. Beruntung ruang yang disewanya telah dilengkapi pemanas air, penghangat ruangan dan kipas angin. Mungkin Tuhan memberikan kemudahan kepadanya karena haowen.

Ia menyiapkan susu haowen dan menidurkannya ditempat yang aman. Jongin butuh pekerjaan. Ia keluar dari ruang sewanya dan berjalan disekitar blok. Ia menemukan sebuah rumah laundry yang membutuhkan karyawan untuk shift malam. Laundry ini buka 24 jam dan kekurangan tenaga untuk menyetrika dan menjaga setiap pukul 9 malam hingga 7 pagi. Jongin menyanggupi pekerjaan ini. Gajinya memang tidak besar tapi Jongin masih bisa melakukan pekerjaan lain di siang hari.

Jongin sebenarnya sangat menyesal untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa berpamitan. Namun ia tidak ingin Tuan Oh mengambil haowen. Maka inilah jalan yang Jongin pilih.

.

.

.

.

"Oh sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau maksud Halmeoni?"

"Manager kim mengatakan kau menyiapkan kamar untuk bayi. Apa maksudnya ini Oh sehun?"

"Tenanglah halmeoni. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kuanggap benar."

"Lebih baik kau melakukan hal yang benar Oh sehun. Karena jika tidak kau akan berurusan denganku. Ingatlah, kau adalah pewaris kerajaan Oh. Perbuatanmu akan menjadi sorotan media."

" Tenanglah halmeoni. Aku sudah dewasa untuk mengatur hidupku."

.

.

.

"Jongin, kau dimana?"

"Bagaimana dengan haowen"

Sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya mondar mandir di ruang kerjanya tanpa sanggup untuk melakukan pekerjaan karena pikirannya tertuju pada keadaan Jongin dan haowen yang entah berada dimana saat ini.

Chanyeol berharap mereka baik-baik saja.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 5**

Semua menjadi baik-baik saja sejak Jongin meninggalkan kediaman Chanyeol. Itu yang ada dalam pikiran Jongin. Namun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol begitu panik. Ia berusaha mencari Jongin ke tempat yang diketahuinya.

Hingga akhirnya chanyeol sadar. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Jongin. Kecuali namanya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui keluarga Jongin. Tempatnya tinggal atau apapun itu. Kenyataan menamparnya. Jongin tidak cukup mempercayainya selama ini. Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

Tak ubahnya Chanyeol, Sehun tampak begitu kalang kabut begitu mengetahui Jongin tidak ada di rumah Chanyeol. Mereka bahkan saling tuduh mengenai keberadaan Jongin. Namun semuanya sia-sia. Jongin dan haowen tidak berada dalam jangkauan mereka. Jongin pergi mencari perlindungan untuk dirinya dan putranya.

.

.

.

Betapa kenyataan begitu kejam mempermainkan Jongin dan putranya. Setelah dapat hidup dengan tenang selama dua bulan. Kini, haowen sakit panas tinggi dan sudah 3 hari. Jongin sudah kehabisan biaya untuk perawatan haowen. Ia hanya mampu membayar perawatan dasar padahal penanganan untuk haowen membutuhkan biaya tinggi untuk cek laboraturium dan MRI.

Dokter tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi padanya karena panasnya belum turun dan lab dasar hanya melakukan pemeriksaan sederhana saja.

Jongin panik, ia tidak punya barang berharga untuk dijual atau digadaikan. Jongin sendirian. Ia frustasi. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan haowen mati tanpa perawatan. Ia merasa menjadi ibu yang sangat tidak berguna saat ini.

'Chanyeol' harapan Jongin hanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bisa menolongnya dari situasi ini. Ia butuh Chanyeol. Jongin segera berlari menuju halte bis. Ia haru ke seoul sekarang. Ia harus meminta tolong Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berganti bis sebanyak 3 kali akhirnya Jongin sampai di Seoul. Masih pukul 11 pagi. Chanyeol pasti masih di kantor. Jongin naik bis menuju ke kantor Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah kesana sebelumnya tapi ia harus bertemu Chanyeol sekarang juga.

Nyawa haowen menjadi taruhannya. Ia tidak mungkin diam dan membiarkan putranya menjemput ajal tanpa ia berusaha.

.

.

.

Jongin tiba di kantor Chanyeol. Ia segera menuju meja resepsionis dan menuliskan bahwa ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

"Apa Anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Belum" Tulis Jongin.

"Mohon maaf tuan tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan tuan bertemu Tuan Park."

'Tolong Nona, ini sangat penting."

'Maaf. Kami tidak bisa menyalahi prosedur Tuan."

Jongin putus asa, ia berusaha menerobos pintu masuk namun dua orang security menghadang dan menyeretnya keluar.

Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon untuk diijinkan masuk namun security tersebut semakin kencang menyeretnya keluar.

Saat itulah Jongin melihat Sehun masing ke dalam pintu lobby. Jongin menghentakkan tangan kedua security tersebut dan berlari memluk kaki Sehun. Air mata Jongin sudah berderai sejak tadi. Ia hanya mampu memeluk erat kaki Sehun.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Sehun berteriak keras.

"Hei lepaskan tanganmu dari kakiku!" Ujar Sehun kasar.

"Apa yang kau ributkan di kantorku Oh?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

Jongin yang menyadari suara Chanyeol segera berlari ke arah Chanyeol namun di tahan oleh kedua security. Mereka bahkan berusaha menarik Jongin keluar.

'To... to..long ha..haowen' suara Jongin akhirnya terdengar meski terdengar sangat parau dan sakit saat di dengarkan.

"JONGIN" Teriak Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Lepaskan tangan kotor kalian darinya!" Ujar Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan,

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju Jongin. Tangan kanan Jongin di genggam oleh Chanyeol sementara tangan kirinya di genggam oleh Sehun.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Oh!" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Berlaku hal yang sama untukmu park!"

Keduanya bertatapan tajam. Tanpa mereka sadari genggaman kedua tangan mereka semakin erat pada Jongin.

"Ku.. kumohon hentikan" suara parau Jongin kembali terdengar.

"Chanyeol-ssi kumohon tolong haowen." Ujar Jongin lirih

"TIDAK" Ujar Sehun. "Aku yang akan menolongnya!"

"Kau tidak dengar Oh? Jongin meminta tolong padaku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku ayah kandungnya."

"Kau tidak berhak Oh"

"Katakan itu di pengadilan jika kau berani."

Jongin memegang erat tangan Chanyeol. "Biarkan tuan Oh ikut, Chanyeol-ssi. Ku mohon selamatkan anakku." Ujar Jongin lirih.

Tenggorokan Jongin terasa sangat sakit ketika ia gunakan untuk berbicara. Efek sudah lama ia tidak menggetarkan pita suaranya untuk berbicara.

.

.

.

.

Disinal mereka bertiga berakhir. Dalam sebuah mobil dengan Chanyeol duduk di sebelah kiri, Jongin ditengah dan Sehun berada di kanan. Beruntung Chanyeol memiliki supir perusahaan yang siap mengantar mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa ia sakit?" lanjut Chanyeol

"Aku membawanya pulang seperti biasa. Tapi beberapa jam setelahnya ia demam, ini sudah 3 hari dan dokter bilang ia harus di cek secara lengkap. A.. aku tidak memiliki biaya lagi untuk itu."

"Rumah sakit tidak mau melakukan tes sebelum aku melunasi semuanya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"Jangan katakan kau belum makan sejak pagi Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

PANG

Sebuah hantaman keras terasa di hati Sehun. Sejak tadi ia diam mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Namun ia tidak mengerti bahwa selama ini hidup anaknya begitu sulit sementara ia hidup dalam gelimang harta.

"Paman Kang, tolong berhenti di minimarket terdekat. Belikan kami beberapa minuman dan roti." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Baik tuan"

.

.

.

"Ini makanlah Jongin."

"A...aku tidak lapar... uhukk .. uhuukk" Jongin terbatuk memegangi tenggorokannya.

SRET

Sehun mengambil sebuah botol air mineral dan menyerahkannya di hadapan Jongin. Jongin yang merasa tenggorokannya sakit pun hanya bisa menerima dan meminum air tersebut. Sementara itu, Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.

Sampai di salah satu rumah sakit di Jeonju Jongin segera menuju ruang perawatan bayi. Disana Haowen terbaring lemas dan tubuhnya masih panas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan. Kenapa tidak segera memberinya perawatan intensif!" Murka Chanyeol.

"Maaf tuan, prosedur di rumah sakit ini keluarga pasien harus menyelesaikan persyaratan administrasi terlebih dahulu." Ujar seorang perawat jaga.

"Baiklah, dimana ruang administrasinya?!" Murka Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengikuti seorang perawat untuk menyelesaikan prosedur administrasi. Sementara sehun tampak terduduk di samping bed haowen. Ia mengelus lembut rambut haowen dan meraba kulitnya yang terasa panas. Tanpa ia sadari air mata menetes di pipinya.

Entah mengapa meski awalnya ia sangat membenci Jongin dan kehamilannya pada awalnya. Namun kini ia begitu menyayangi bayi ini. Darah dagingnya. Kini bayinya tampak begitu rapuh dan begitu lemah. Sehun bahkan berharap sakit bayi ini dipindahkan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Bayinya begitu mungil dan pucat. Tampak lemah dan rapuh.

Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi Haowen. Dokter segera melakukan pmeriksaan lengkap padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Bayi anda terkena demam dengue dan kadar HB dalam darahnya sangat rendah. Bayi ini butuh transfusi darah segera." Ujar sang dokter.

"Aku keluarganya." Ujar Jongin.

"Apa anda bergolongan darah B rhesus negatif?" tanya sang dokter.

"Golongan darahku O dokter."

"Maaf kalau begi-

"Ambil saja darahku dokter. Aku bergolongan darah B rhesus negatif." Ujar sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam ruang konsultasi.

Sejak tadi ternyata sehun ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Dokter segera mengambil darah Sehun dan melakukan transfusi darah kepada haowen.

Selama dua hari tidak satupun dari sehun dan Chanyeol kembali ke Seoul. Mereka menyewa hotel terdekat dari rumah sakit.

Sehun selalu datang setiap hari meski begitu ia tidak pernah mengajak Jongin berbicara dalam ruang perawatan.

"Bayi anda bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit besok. Saya harap asupan gizi dan kondisi lingkungan untuk bayi anda selalu terjaga dan terpenuhi karena bayi rentan terserang penyakit. Baik yang berbahaya maupun tidak. Namun karena kondisi bayi lebih rentan maka penyakit apapun akan menjadi berbahaya untuknya." Ujar sang dokter.

"Jongin, kau ikut denganku ke Seoul. Tidak ada bantahan." Ujar Chanyeol.

"TIDAK"

"Apa maksudmu Oh?"

"Mereka akan ikut denganku!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Pilihlah Jongin-ssi. Pengadilan lebih mudah untuk aku tempuh. Bagaimana?" Ujar sehun

"Chanyeol-ssi ...

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 6**

"Chanyeol-ssi –

"Tidak Jongin, kau tidak bisa dengan begitu saja menyetujui bajingan brengsek ini!"

"Tapi-

'Tutup mulutmu Park!" Seru Sehun

"Tidak ingatkah kau dulu bahwa dirimu yang membuang Jongin dan anaknya. Ingatlah kelakuan busukmu Oh!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mendengus.

"Tenanglah Jongin. Aku akan menjadi saksi bagaimana ia membuangmu dan calon anakmu dulu. Kau tidak perlu takut padaku."

"Jika kau belum lupa Park. Kau tidak punya bukti."

"Hukum tidak buta Oh!"

"Apa kau yakin? Siapa yang tidak membutuhkan uang pada masa sulit ini Park. Pikirkan baik-baik. Ikut aku dan kau tetap bersama anakmu atau ikutlah dengan pria Park ini dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada anakmu." Ujar Sehun.

"Jongin, jangan dengarkan kata-katanya!" ujar Chanyeol

"Silahkan ikut dengan pria Park ini, tapi aku pastikan, kau akan berpisah dengan anakmu!" Sehun mengancam.

Jongin terdiam, ia kalut. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah dengan semua masalah yang menimpanya saat ini.

"Aku... aku akan ikut dengan tuan Oh. Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi. Tapi haowen-

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Chanyeol memalingkan muka dan meninggalkan Jongin berdiri di sana.

"Chanyeol-ssi... Chanyeol-ssi..." Jongin memanggil Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya.

Park Chanyeol berlalu dengan tangan mengepal erat.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin tiba di kediaman Oh. Haowen diletakkan dalam kamar yang telah disiapkan oleh Sehun. Tidak banyak yang Jongin bawa. Namun ternyata seluruh lemari tersebut telah penuh dengan pakaian bayi yang begitu banyak dan mahal.

Mereka tiba saat kondisi sudah malam. Sehun langsung meninggalkan mereka di kamar haowen dan menuju ke kantornya karena beberapa hari ia tidak masuk banyak dokumen yang terbengkalai.

Jongin sudah sangat mengantuk tapi di kamar itu hanya ada ranjang bayi. Jongin terpaksa tidur di karpet bawah karena ia tidak tahu harus tidur dimana. Maid di mansion ini hanya bekerja sampai pukul 6 sore. Jongin hanya sendiri di dalam mansion. Hanya ada 2 penjaga mansion yang berjaga di pos penjagaan. Suhu ruangan cukup dingin karena ada AC namun bila AC dimatikan suhu kamar menjadi panas. Jongin mengalah. Ia tidur di bawah tanpa selimut dan tanpa kasur atau bantal. Ia kedinginan namun karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lelah dan kurang tidur untuk beberapa hari maka ia bisa dengan cepat tertidur.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke mansion saat tengah malam. Suasana mansion sangat gelap. Sehun cukup panik, takut jika Jongin membawa pergi Haowen tanpa sepengetahuannya. Namun semua itu enyah ketika Sehun memasuki kamar Haowen. Jongin tampak tertidur di karpet yang ada di lantai dengan kondisi menggigil.

Sehun segera menghampirinya, betapa terkejutnya Sehun mengetahui bahwa tubuh Jongin terasa sangat panas. Ia terserang demam.

"Dasar pria bodoh! Merepotkan."

Meski terpejam, namun Jongin masih mendengar perkataan dari sehun. Jika bisa, ia juga tidak ingin tinggal disini. Jika Jongin memiliki pilihan, maka ia ingin pergi jauh dari rumah ini. Tapi ia hanya pria yang tidak berdaya. Ia ingin memilih untuk ikut dengan Chanyeol, namun selama ini ia sudah banyak merepotkan pria Park itu. Ia tidak mau membebani Chanyeol dengan harus menghadapi keangkuhan Sehun. Chanyeol sudah berkorban banyak untuknya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus merepotkan Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun segera mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan memindahkannya ke kamarnya. Ia juga mengambil kompress untuk menurunkan panas di tubuh Jongin.

Sehun sangat lelah hari ini, jika bisa. Ia ingin langsung tidur ketika sampai di mansion. Namun, lagi-lagi kini ia harus terjebak dengan pria miskin yang sayangnya adalah ibu dari anaknya saat ini sedang terserang demam. Sedikit banyak, ini salah sehun juga yang tidak menyiapkan kamar untuk Jongin.

"Hah..." Sehun menghela nafas berat. Ia segera membersihkan diri dan kemudian berbaring di sofa yang ada d kamarnya. Sudah seperti suami yang tidak diberi jatah oleh istri pikirnya.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka mata ketika ia merasa haowen menangis. Dan benar saja. Haowen terbangun karena popoknya basah. Jongin segera mengganti popoknya dan mencari dapur untuk menyeduh susu Haowen. Tidak sengaja Jongin melihat jam dinding yang ada dan telah menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi. Ia segera menimang haowen setelah memberinya susu dan menidurkannya di sofa dekat dapur. Jongin segera berkutat pada dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Cukup beruntung karena bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas terisi lengkap. Akhirnya jongin memutuskan untuk membuat bimbimbap sebagai sarapan. Ia juga membuat kimbab dan kimmari untuk beal makan siang Sehun. Seperti yang dulu ia biasa lakukan pada Chanyeol.

Seluruh masakan Jongin telah selesai pada pukul 07.30 bertepatan dengan Sehun yang turun lengkap dengan pakaian kantornya.

Sehun segera berlalu, ia sedikit melirik haowen yang masih tertdur. Kemudian ia menghampiri dan mencium kening haowen. Menyebabkan anak itu membuka matanya, memperhatikan sehun. Sehun cukup terkejut mengetahui haowen bangun, ia hanya diam kaku mengamati haowen. Karena merasa tidak familiar dengan Sehun, haowen akhirnya menangis. Jongin yang terkejut mendengar haowen menangis segera menghampirinya.

Sehun yang mendengar langkah kaki Jongin segera menyingkir dari hadapan haowen. Ia hendak menuju pintu depan untuk berangkat kerja.

"Em,,,,, Sehun-ssi... sarapan dahulu, sudah ku siapkan di meja makan."

Sehun sedikit membatu mendengar Jongin berbicara padanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengabaikannya. Namun enatah mengapa, kakinya malah bergerak menuju ke arah meja makan dan mendapati bimbimbap yang masih hangat tersaji di meja.

Sehun segera duduk dan melahap sarapannya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sehun tidak menikmati masakan rumahan sebagai menu sarapan. Biasanya ia akan membeli kopi beserta sandwhich untuk menu sarapannya.

Tak terasa sehun menghabiskan sarapannya ditemani jongin yang menimang haowen dan mengajak anaknya itu untuk berbicara.

Sehun segera berdiri mengambil tas dan jas kerjanya sebelum jongin tiba-tiba menyodorkan kotak bekal.

" Emm... ini untuk makan siang. "

Sehun diam memperhatikan tangan Jongin yang yang masih mnyodorkan kotak bekal padanya. Dalam diam Sehun akhirnya menerima kotak bekal tersebut dan meninggalkan Jongin tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sehun terdiam sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantornya. Ia kadang masih melirik kotak bekal yang disodorkan oleh Jongin padanya tadi. ' apakah makanan ini beracun?' pikirnya. Namun sepertinya tidak mungkin karena Jongin tidak mungkin berani malakukan tindakan kriminal terhadapnya. Meskipun begitu, tanpa sehun sadari, hatinya terasa hangat hanya dengan memandang kotak bekal tersebut.

.

.

.

Pukul 9.00 maid datang ke mansion keluarga Oh ketika Jongin sedang membereskan dapur.

"Maafkan kami tuan, biarkan kami yang menyelesaikannya. Tuan istirahat saja." Ujar seorang maid.

" Tidak apa, emm... sudah mau selesai. Jangan panggil tuan. Panggil Jongin saja. Saya sama seperti kalian disini."

" Oh, baiklah.. Jongin-ssi. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Emmmm... bisakah kalian menunjukan dimana kamar tidur untukku? Aku tidak tahu harus tidur dimana."

" Eh... tuan sehun tidak pernah mengijinkan maid tinggal di mansion Jongin-si. Ah tapi aku tahu tempat penyimpanan kasur. "

"Ah, baiklah,.. bisakah membantuku untuk menatannya di kamar haowen? Akan lebh mudah bagiku jika tidur bersamanya."

" Baiklah, ayo!"

 **TBC**


End file.
